Un torneo nuevo
by pipe92
Summary: Luego de 4 años de la batalla de Cell , un nuevo torneo aparece organizado por Mr Satan , en el cual Gohan participara enfrentandose a nuevo y misterios rivales para lograr ser el ganador , pero no todo sera pelea para el hijo de Goku tambien habra amor y amistad
1. El nuevo torneo Infantil

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **El nuevo torneo Infantil

El joven guerrero vivía en una época de paz, después de derrotar a cell habían pasado ya 4 años ahora contaba con 14 años de edad, Gohan escucho en una radio que había una especie de torneo de las artes marciales. El estaba lo suficientemente entrenado y con un pequeño hermanito, y muchos problemas con sus estudios y ya al borde de perder el dinero que les quedaba de Ox Satan no sabían como pagar unas crecientes cuentas que había en el interior de la familia son. Durante la cena se suscitaba una pequeña discusión acerca del tema…

-Mama habrá un torneo de las artes marciales, quisiera participar para ganar el dinero del premio para usarlo para gastos de la casa.- decía el primogénito de Goku

- Claro que no hijo- en un tono enojada- tu no te dedicaras a ese tipo de cosas, debe estudiar mucho para ser un investigador- en un tono determinante.

- Vamos mama no creo que sea malo- suavizando la voz- además no nos vendría mal 1, 000,000 de dólares en el premio al ganador- en un tono algo sarcástico- creo que podremos seguir como estamos ahora.

- Gohan…entraras en ese torneo y ganaras ese premio- subiendo un pie a la mesa- eres el hijo de goku tienes que ganar a como de lugar.

- "Vaya pensé que mama nunca cedería"- pensó- daré mi mejor esfuerzo mama!- dijo sonriente y triunfante.

- Mi hermanito va a pelear mi hermanito va a pelear- decía un pequeño goten de 3 años 10 meses

- Y en cuanto tiempo será el torneo hijo?- inquirió Milk

- En 1 mes mama, estaré preparado.

- Bien entrenaras pero no descuidaras los estudios, ¿por que si no serás un rebelde como tu padre entendido? - Comenta Milk

- Si mama -

- Hermanito tu eres muy fuerte- dice un goten agarrando la manga del traje chino de Gohan -

En ese mismo momento en la mansión de Mr Satan ocurría algo sin precedentes, Videl su hija, deseaba pelear en el torneo junto con su padre, aunque este se negaba a que la niña peleara, no pudo retractar la decisión firme de Videl

- Papa, quieras o no participare- viendo a Satan con un seño fruncido en su totalidad.

- Videl, entiende, no puedes competir en cosas de adultos - Decía satan según el sabiamente.

- Entrenare mas duro, y tu me dejaras participar, no excusas ni pretextos

- Pero Videl!

- Nada de peros papa, no me importa que tengas que hacer, yo participare ahí.

Mr Satan sabía que su hija era persistente, pero como buen padre no quiso que saliera lastimada asi que hablo rápidamente a los organizadores del torneo de las artes marciales, con una idea muy peculiar.

- Buenas tardes comité de organización del gran torneo de las artes marciales

- Hola, soy Mr Satan, quisiera hablar de una propuesta que se me acaba de ocurrir, por que no darle la oportunidad a los nuevos talentos

- ¿A que se refiere Mr satan?

- Mira hay muchos jóvenes y niños con talento, deberíamos ponerles aprueba haber si son dignos de pelear con el campeón del mundo- dice el campon sonriendo al decirlo

- Se refiere a ¿que haya un torneo de niños?

- Si se llamaría el torneo infantil, solo pelearían niños de 7 a 15 años, así nos aseguramos que nadie salga lastimado- en un tono algo pedante

- Bien pero solo falta un mes, espero que se haga suficiente publicidad- se detuvo un momento- pero ¿que ganaría el ganador?

- Bien podríamos dar otro premio de 1, 000,000 de dólares, incentivarlos me ¿entiendes?

- Muy bien Mr Satan, se hara lo que usted diga.

Parecía ser que el plan de Mr Satan iba a ser completamente exitoso, su hija participaría, y además ganaría el torneo con facilidad, asi quedaría bien con su hija, y podría estar sin preocuparse para que no le hicieran daño los adultos, solo que no contaba que cierto semisayajin participaría en este torneo.

En ese momento Gohan fue a buscar a Picolo, que le pidió que fuera su oponente de entrenamiento, se encontraba en el templo de Kami- Sama.

- Señor Picolo por favor le pido humildemente que me entrene

- Esta bien Gohan entrenare contigo, pero con una condición

- Cual es señor Picolo?

- Que concluido tu entrenamiento, tengas una pelea conmigo, para ver si yo también me volví mas fuerte.

- Esta bien, señor Picolo ira a verme al Torneo?

- Jum, seria bueno verte pelear, aunque me aburriré, lo ganaras fácilmente…por supuesto que i.e. a verte hijo- dijo en su mente

- Muy bien entonces lo veré mañana por hoy tengo que ir a una ciudad llamada Satan City

- Picolo se quedo un poco callado- Satan City?

- Si, es algo gracioso le pusieron así por que ahí vive y ahí creció Mr Satan

- Vaya la gente hace a un mitómano debilucho un gran héroe.

- Si, pero recuerde que sin el no habría podido expulsar todo mi poder.

- Tienes razón bueno te deseo suerte en tu encargo y nos veremos mañana para entrenar.

- Si

Terminado esto salió disparado en dirección a Satan City; en ese momento Videl entrenaba en el bosque a las afueras de Satan City, golpeando un gran árbol con sus manos, para hacerlas fuertes y resistentes a los golpes, cuando escucho un ruido raro cerca de ahí, se acerco a mirar detenidamente, y solo era un ciervo que estaba comiendo las hojas de un arbusto.

- Vaya amiguito me diste un gran susto- dijo la niña de larga cabellera negra

En ese momento escucho un rugido que ahuyento al ciervo, era un enorme oso, con afiladas garras, ella se armo de valor e intento atacarle, pero fue inútilmente, el oso le propino un fuerte golpe arrojándola fuertemente al suelo, justo cuando el oso estaba a punto de darle muerte, apareció un joven de cabello negro, con una camisa blanca estilo chino, pantalón negro y zapatos negros con calcetas blancas.

- Déjala en paz- al gritar esto el le dio una patada en el maxilar al oso haciendo que este huyera al bosque de donde salió

- te encuentras bien? – extendiéndole la mano a la niña de ojos azules.

- Si gracias- secando con sus manos las lagrimas de sus ojos

- Oh! Tienes lastimado tu brazo, espera

- ¿Eh?- ella no se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba sangrando por una herida pequeña

- Haber déjame ver.

- No déjame!

- No seas llorona solo quiero ayudar- saco un pañuelo blanco de su pantalón, y empezó a vendar el brazo de Videl.

- Eres muy fuerte- dijo asombrada- eres muy fuerte

- Bueno es que solo supe donde pegarle- sonrió

- Practicas artes marciales cierto?

- Emm- dudo un poco en contestar- no solo tuve suerte jijijiji- sonriendo y con su mano atrás de su cabeza.

- Bueno creo que tienes razón.

- Esta bien, no te metas en mas problemas- diciendo esto se empezó a alejar.

- Espera- se detuvo y vio el pañuelo atado en su brazo- es muy lindo- pensó- se lo tengo que devolver.

Videl lo vio alejarse, y nunca supo como se llamo ese joven de cabellera negra, y mas aun si algún día lo volvería ver, pero todo esto estaba apunto de sufrir un cambio radical.

Ya había transcurrido el mes y Gohan y Picolo estaban teniendo un espectacular combate, en el cual Picolo le gano, con una pequeña ventaja. Habían terminado y se tenía que ir a descansar por que el día siguiente vendría el gran torneo. Gohan llego a su casa, jugó con su hermanito Goten, ceno y se acostó a dormir profundamente, preguntándose si volvería a ver a la niña de hermosos ojos azules, en la enorme mansión Satan, Videl dormía abrazada a su oso de peluche, soñando con el joven de cabello negro y de negros ojos, el oso de peluche tenia puesto en su cuello el pañuelo que el le había dado.

Había llegado el día, el joven se dirigía junto con Bulma, el pequeño Trunks, Goten, su madre, su abuelo y Picolo que iba meditando.

- ¡Ahí esta! Esa es la isla de Pahu, ahí será el torneo esta vez.- decía Bulma mientras piloteaba la nave en la que ellos viajaban.

- ¿Que paso con Vegeta?- pregunto Gohan

- Ese gruñón, solo dijo "no me interesa ese tipo ridiculeces", ah… a veces siento que es frustrante vivir con el.

- Pues tú tienes a alguien al menos- dice Milk- yo no tengo a mi Goku desde hace 4 años, le extraño mucho, ya su ausencia me tiene desesperada.

- Tranquila mama veras que el esta vigilándonos, yo también le extraño, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que el volverá con nosotros.

- Y discúlpame, Gohan, pero no crees que no podrás pelear con todas tus fuerzas mataras a alguien.

- Lo se, disminuiré mi Ki un poco, para no llamar la atención y así ganar fácilmente

- Entonces suplirás a Mr Satan, serás el nuevo campeón, tendrás dinero todo el que quieras.

- Por eso tiene que ganar a como de lugar- dice Milk

- Vamos hija- dice Ox Satan- el chico va dispuesto a hacerlo por su familia

- Si - dice Gohan- además solo quiero el premio para ayudar en la casa, no quiero ni fama ni gloria Bulma.

- Jum, te pareces mucho a tu padre - dice la peliazul.  
Ya en el lugar del torneo se acerco donde eran las inscripciones.

- Buenos días señor.

- Buenos días hijo, en ¿que te puedo ayudar?

- Quisiera inscribirme en el torneo señor- sonriendo

- Muy bien, ¿que edad tienes?

- Tengo 14

- Bien…déjame ver….iras a la categoría infantil

- Infantil!- todos al unísono

- No no señor quiero ir al gran torneo.

- Lo siento hay un limite de edad para ello

- ¡Diablos! Entrene a lo tonto.

- Bueno y ¿que habrá de premio?- dijo Milk

- Un millón de dólares señora, igual que en el torneo de los adultos.

- Vaya creo que si será aburrido después de todo- dice Picolo

- Yo también quiero pelear- decía un Trunks, que le hacia falta un diente

- Si! Peleemos! Decía un Goten con un trajecito como de marinero

- Ah…bueno al menos aun puedo tener el millón para mi familia, bien iré a los vestidores nos vemos!

Se fue alejando de sus amigos de su familia, para empezar una aventura rara, pero al fin aventura; mientras salía del vestidor, oía la voz de una niña que estaba rodeada de varones, al percatarse de ello se asomo a ver quien era, para su sorpresa la niña de ojos azules con un cabello negro hecho trenza con una diadema blanca, pants de color negro, tenis verdes y una blusa morada, con unos guantes negros en sus manos

- Ay dios es ella!- pensó- ¿que hará aquí? Esto no tiene buena pinta…

Ella no se había percatado de la presencia de Gohan, así que decidió irse en silencio para pasar desapercibido, y no llamar la atención, fue tanta su distracción que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y de repente se estrello con el presentador del torneo.

- Discúlpeme señor, no vi. por donde iba.

- No te preocupes niño, ya ¿va a empezar el torneo estas listo?

- Si, y ¿cuantos peleadores son?

- Son 40 peleadores, todos ellos participaran hasta llegar a la recta final- observo detenidamente al niño- te me haces sumamente familiar.

- En serio?

- Si hace mucho tiempo, un niño llamado Goku peleo aquí en el torneo de las artes marciales, era un gran guerrero.

- El guerrero Goku es mi papa- sonriéndole

- Enserio? Vaya entonces debes ser igual de fuerte que el, y participara en el torneo esta aquí?- buscándolo con la mirada.

- No señor, el falleció en la batalla con Cell- diciendo con tristeza

- Oh, cuanto lo siento, lo lamento tanto, bueno supongo que este donde este te estará viendo así que no lo decepciones.

- Si!

Cuando se alejaba el señor presentador, Gohan quiso tomar asiento en una banca, dando vuelta para caminar, se encuentra de frente con videl que ya lo estaba esperando.

- Con que eres tu!- con un tono poco amigable

- Eh, jeje, vaya pero que sorpresa- con algo de nervios

- Me habías dicho que no practicabas artes marciales mentiroso!

- No, solo es que…

- Nada!- con enojo- bueno al menos tendré la oportunidad de derrotarte en el torneo- con mucha confianza

- Emm si lo que tu digas.

- Y dime señor peinado raro, como te llamas?

- Gohan, mi...mi nombre es Gohan

- Bueno seria una grosera si no te digo el mió, soy Videl Satan- con un tono algo presuntuoso- hija de Mr. Satan el Gran Campeón Mundial y salvador del mundo.

- Jejeje, ya lo creo, entonces ¿vienes a apoyar a tu padre verdad?

- !Que tonterías dices! Yo voy a participar en el torneo infantil- se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño

- Oye, no crees que te puedan lastimar, somos puros niños en el torneo no veo a ninguna niña aquí- volteando a todos

- A ti no te importa lo que haga! Yo hago lo que quiera cuando yo quiera!

Se alejo algo enojada de Gohan que quedo con una cara muy confundida, fue cuando se escucha el anuncio en los parlantes de la arena

- Todos los participantes del torneo infantil, de dará comienzo el torneo en 10 minutos, apresúrense a llegar al túnel de la plataforma.

- Llego la hora…

Y así una nueva aventura acaba de comenzar para Gohan, además Videl participara, lo que el espera que no se encuentre con ella tan pronto en ese torneo.


	2. Un Enemigo Facil de Vencer

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 :Un Enemigo Facil de Vencer**

- Buenas tardes a todos, la espera ha terminado, empezaremos con el primer torneo infantil, como fue planeado de ultima hora, pensamos que no habría concurrencia sin embargo parece que será un torneo muy interesante aquí vienen sus participantes.

Todos hasta Gohan venían formados entrando al lugar del cuadrilátero, Videl, estaba entre los niños también

- ¡Vamos Gohan da tu mejor esfuerzo!- gritaba Bulma desde uno de los lugares

- ¡Tienes que ganar el premio!- decía Milk

- !Vamos hermanito!- decía Goten

- Gohan eres el mejor- gritaba eufórico Trunks

- Jum, espero que te diviertas- Picolo decía arriba de uno de los edificios.

En eso un niño de un peinado raro de cabello rojo artificial se veía un poco más grande que Gohan, empezó a provocar al Semisayajin

- Oye tu, mi primera victima jajajajaja

- Me hablas a ¿mi?

- Si imbécil te hablo a ti, te haré que regreses llorando a tu casa

- Solo diviértete amigo, no tienes que decir eso- dice de manera amable el pelinegro

- Muy bien marica, veremos de que estas hecho

Todos fueron saliendo de la plataforma, y el joven de cabello rojo empujo a Gohan con el hombro, riéndose mientras se alejaba, en eso Videl estaba detrás de el

- No dejes que te intimide

- ¿Eh? Ah si déjalo, mi padre decía que quien te provoca es mas débil que tu

- Ah ¿si? Por cierto vino tu ¿padre?

- No el murió hace tiempo, pero se que estará orgulloso de lo que haga

- Lo lamento, bueno nos veremos en el torneo- dándole una palmada en la espalda a Gohan.

A lo lejos una celosa Milk veía lo que sucedía

- Quien es esa chiquilla, que tanto habla con mi Gohan

- Tranquila Milk- Bulma intentando calmarla- parece ser que Gohan hizo una nueva amiga.

- Si esa mocosa se mete con mi Gohan pagara caro!

Los niños se empezaron a reunir alrededor de los organizadores y del presentador

- Serán llamados de dos en dos a distintos combates, de ahí serán elegidos 8 posteriormente serán llamados para organizar los combates para la gran final, espero que logren salir victoriosos.

- Muy bien será sencillo- decía Gohan mental mente

- Los primeros en pelear serán Ty X vs Gohan, vayan a la plataforma.

- ¿Quien es Ty X?

- Pobre mocoso, te toca pelear conmigo- decía el joven pelirrojo

- Bien espero que gane el mejor- dando la mano al busca pleitos

- Yo no le doy la mano a maricas- se fue caminando.

- Ah será uno de esos días…- decía Gohan mientras se acercaba a la plataforma de eliminatorias.

- !Que comience el combate!

El joven pelirrojo atacaba a Gohan, en un estilo bastante raro, parecía ser que el no sabia artes marciales, solo pelea callejera

- Vamos niño que ¿no me vas a dar pelea?- Decía mientras Gohan detenía sus golpes con las manos, entonces

Gohan lanzo una ráfaga de viento con el Ki, arrojándolo fuera de plataforma.

- El participante Gohan es el ganador- anunciaba uno de los referí que supervisaban el combate.

- Maldito miserable- sacando una navaja que tenia oculta el chico pelirrojo

- ¿Eh?

En ese momento el pandillero se lanzo en contra de el, atacándolo por la espalda, pero Gohan reacciono rápido, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Todos se sorprendieron incluso cierta niña de enormes ojos azules que veía maravillada a Gohan. Así fueron transcurriendo los combates, hasta que llego el momento de que Videl participara.

- Muy bien la siguiente pelea será entre el participante Akira vs Videl, les recuerdo que Videl es la hija de Mr. Satan

- Rayos pobre, le toco mala pelea desde el principio

- Si pobre chico, bueno que mas se puede decir es la hija del campeón

- ¿De verdad será fuerte esa chica?- decía un no muy convencido Gohan al momento de ver a Videl subir a la plataforma.

- ¡Que comience el combate!

Videl se lanzo corriendo contra el chico, mientras que este intentaba frenarle, pero ella empezó a lanzarle una serie de golpes y patadas, haciendo que el pobre niño cayera de la plataforma.

- La participante Videl es la ganadora

Videl levanto su mano haciendo la seña de victoria mientras bajaba las escaleras. Todos la miraban asombrados ya que era la primera vez que veían pelear a una niña.

- Bien ahora le toca al participante Aquiles Vs el participante Makoto

- ¿Umm?, ese niño irradia un ki muy fuerte, pensé que solo serian niños comunes, pero el es poco usual.- decía Gohan mentalmente.

El chico bestia unas sandalias con una especie de toga de entrenamiento, parecida a la de un soldado griego de cabellera rubia dorada corta rizada con un emblema de rayo en el cinturón que sostenía la toga, en ese momento en el otro mundo, Olibu, Paikuhan y Goku veían en una esfera de cristal de Uranai Baba, el desarrollo de ese torneo

.  
- Vaya ahí esta Olibu de el me hablabas ¿no?- decía Goku

- Si, el es uno de mis descendientes mas fuertes- afirma Olibu

- Se parece mucho a ti Olibu- argumentaba Paikuhan

- Bueno el hecho de que le pelee con Gohan seria maravilloso- decía el sayajin

- Me sentiría honrado de que fuera así Goku – decía Olibu

De regreso en la tierra…

- Comiencen!

Aquiles atacaba con velocidad, solo necesito tomar de una pierna a su contrincante y lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

- El participante Aquiles es el ganador

Todos le aplaudían al griego, hasta que se topo frente a frente con Gohan

- Ese no es tu ¿verdadero poder verdad?- decía Gohan a Aquiles

- ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto

- Yo también puedo controlar el Ki, no creas que eres el único- sonriendo

- Vaya pensé que nunca encontraría a alguien con esa habilidad, mucho gusto mi nombre es Aquiles- presentándose el chico griego

- Soy Son Gohan, el placer es mió- extendiendo su mano y siendo estrechada por Aquiles

- Bien espero verte en el torneo, me dará gusto pelear contra alguien como tu- decía Aquiles

- Yo también, me emociona esa idea.

- ¿Quien era ese? Gohan- pregunto Videl que llego justo cuando se alejaba el griego

- Un gran guerrero, será genial pelear con el- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Ahora será el momento en cual Gohan demostrara su poder ante todos, contra el joven Aquiles, que será todo un reto para el hijo de Goku.


End file.
